


【博肖】禁殿欢愉🌙－3 (部分)

by Jueyi_slash



Category: Bjyx
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jueyi_slash/pseuds/Jueyi_slash
Kudos: 7





	【博肖】禁殿欢愉🌙－3 (部分)

王一博力道极大，把他压倒了在沙发椅上像野兽交媾的姿势一样狂肏，那硬度、角度、深度无不完美──肖战脑里除了彩虹般绚烂的舒爽还真看不到其它影像。  
王一博那根滑润的蕈状头每一捅都准确的擦过他摄护腺的最敏感点，惹的他啊啊乱叫极其舒服。  
心中每次想过‘这么厉害──肯定不是第一次肏男人──’又暗暗希望自己就是第一个被王一博肏的男人。

tbc...................


End file.
